The Summer before Sixth Year
by Xandriya
Summary: Harrys lost..hes not sure what to do or who to turn to..until a mysterious parcel arivves...And can draco admit his love and save Harry from from his pain? My first pic..so please rr( i am also looking for someone to help me write it..like a beta)
1. Chapter One

bThe The Summer Before Sixth Yearb  
  
bA/N Everything is J.k. Rowling's except the plot.b  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was the summer after Fifth year, and Harry was sitting on his bed.After everyhting that had happened  
  
the end of that year, Harry felt hollow.Numb. Torn between his life and death. Why did Sirius have to die? If anyone,  
  
why him, the only person Harry had left. It wasnt fare. Then knowing that Harry would have to go back to school and face  
  
all those people who fathers he had turned into the Ministry. It wasnt fare.   
  
How was Harry suppsed to deal with that. No one could possibly understand how bad he felt, or how much he wished   
  
he was someone else. Someone that good things happened to, Someone that someone could fall in love with. It just wasnt  
  
fare. After a long night of gfeeling sorry for himself, Harry got up and changed, and then went downstairs. He had to cook the breakifast for  
  
Diddy-Dumbass and the rest of the family before he could go and be by himself agian.  
  
Later that moring Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. He was having a very good dream of sex with the new girl who had jus  
  
moved in next door, when Harry Potter's had flashed his head. He couldnt beleve it, of all the guys Draco could possibly fall  
  
for,( he had came out this summer , he was Bisexual) why was it Harry Potter. This wasnt turning out to be a very good summer.  
  
Now, relizing he had just got a hard on just thinking of Potter, he wnat to go take a cold shower.  
  
b Sorry that its so short, this is my first fan-fic and it really hard to write a story when your 7-mounts pregnant and your  
  
Daughter is kicking the crap outta you. so please read and review. and any help on the plaot will ever helpfull.b 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n yea srry for the short chapter but heres number two  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Why did the summer holiday have to be so short i mean really  
  
ppl really need like 6 months of holiday'though Harry in his head.  
  
Then he looked at his Clock, 4 am , he would have to get upa nd get packed soon.  
  
Today was the day he was to go to Hogwarts. today he had to face them all,  
  
even his friends..The people that Harry usually always wanted to see.How   
  
could he look a them now? After everything, did he realy just wanna go back to school   
  
and face all those memories of last year..of Siurus? But what could he do?  
  
He couldnt run away agian.He had no place to go..and Muggle london was   
  
not an option either. And the order..that was a bomb wait ing to blow for Harry  
  
but he needed a place to be.. for himself...  
  
At that moment Hedwig flew through the window and landed on Harrys   
  
Desk..Harrry looked up.  
  
"what do you have there?"he questioned and pulled the parcel off  
  
Hedwig leg.it was adressed to Harry Potter but it didnt sat who it was from and   
  
Harry didnt reconize the writing..he opened it..and was shocked.  
  
'It cant be..i mean...he lost it'HArry thought as he looked down   
  
into the box..the box that held his godfathers wand...and a note.Harry picked up  
  
the note and read the one word... RIVIVUS  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco looked out of his window, wondering if Harry had gotten the  
  
parcel. It had taken him so long to get the strength to send it to him,  
  
along with black eye and a broken rib. But when Draco saw it on the floor after   
  
the attack..he had to grab it..he coulnt help it..it was just callin gout to be held.  
  
Dracos dad had taken him to that spot after the attack.jsut so he could tell  
  
Draco goodbye..and warn him not to refuse the dark lord.for in the end the evil   
  
would win..But Draco told his father to forget it.he wouldnt shame the Malfoy name and  
  
end up some namless face in Azkaban..He wouldnt offer himsle fto the dark lord for anything  
  
and why should he...it wasnt worth it.  
  
'i wish i could see his face now' thought Draco, after sending Harry the  
  
parcel.He really wanted to know if Harry was okay..cause he saw him at the end of school  
  
how dark Harry looked..how close to death he looked, as iff he wass calling for it.  
  
but Draco didnt want Harry to die..He wanted him to live..so they could be something,  
  
so Draco could show Harry that love still excisted and that Harry didnt have to feel the pain   
  
anymore...  
  
Draco turned a round and grabed his cloak and headed for the door. And off to his sixth year at Hogwarts,  
  
off to HArry..hopefully  
  
a/n thanks for reading and such..plz any advice would be wonderfull..along with some plot ideas  
  
chapter 3 might take a while cause i am sxtuck in a little writers block..grrrr 


End file.
